yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack and effect names
Monsters in the anime typically have their own unique Attack name(s). Some attack names have since been used as actual cards. Japanese translated attack names * Blue-Eyes White Dragon - Burst Stream of Destruction * Dark Magician Knight - Rune Sword * Zera the Mant - Devil's Claw * Elemental Hero Featherman - Feather Break * Elemental Hero Burstlady - Burst Fire * Elemental Hero Clayman - Clay Knuckle * Elemental Hero Sparkman - Spark Flash * Elemental Hero Bubbleman - Bubble Shot * Elemental Hero Edgeman - Power Edge (Attack) * Elemental Hero Wildman - Wild Slash * Elemental Hero Bubbleman Neo - Neo Bubble Shot * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman - Flame Shoot (Special Attacks: Skyscorcher Shoot, Sparkling Breaker) *Thunder Giant - Voltic Thunder *Rampart Gunner - Rampart Shot *Tempester - Chaos Tempest *Wildjaggyman - Infinity Edge Slicer *Shining Flame Wingman - Shining Shoot *Elixirer - Fusionist Magistery *Sailorman- Anchor Knuckle *Wild Wingman- Wing Impulse *Elemental Hero Mudballman - Mud Circle *Air Hummingbird - Hovering Peck *Flame Scarab - Flame Barret *Flare Neos - Burns Rush *Patoroid - Signal Attack *Steamgyroid- Hurricane Smoke *Big Koala- Yukari Bomber (Eucalyptus Bomber) *Antique Gear Golem- Ultimate Pound *Antique Gear Soldier - Precious Bullet *Antique Gear Beast - Precious Fang *Hell Soldier - Hell Attack *XYZ Dragon Cannon- XYZ Hyper Cannon *V to Z Dragon Catapult Dragon- Ultimate Destruction *Ojama King- Flying Body Attack (w/ Ojamuscle = Ojamuscle Flying Body Attack) *Chaos Necromancer - Necro Puppet Show *Blade Skater- Accel Slicer *Cyber Angel Benten- Angelic Fan/Tan/Turn? *Cyber Dragon- Evolution Burst *Cyber Twin Dragon- Evolution Twin Burst *Cyber End Dragon - Eternal Evolution Burst *Cyber Laser Dragon - Cyber Laser Shot *Cyber Barrier Dragon - Cyber Barrier Shot *Chimeratech Over Dragon- Evolution Resent Burst *Hydrogedon- Hydro Breath *Oxygedon - Oxy Stream *Water Dragon - Aqua Punisher *Math Magician- Battle Curriculum *Phoenix Guy- Phoenix Shoot *Shining Phoenix Guy- Shining Finish *Dreadguy - Predator of Dreadnought? *Diamond Guy- Diamond Blow *Diehard Guy - Des(Death) Boer Fiat *Dogma Guy- Des (Death) Chronicle *Doubleguy - Death Overlap *Dark Tyranno - Rex Bomber *Ultimate Tyranno- Absolute Bite *Red Eyes Black Dragon- Dark Mega Flare (Alt Name: "Kokuendan") *Red Eyes Darkness Dragon- Darkness Giga Flame *Mirage Dragon- Mirage Flash *Spear Dragon- Spear Flash *Immortal Werewolf - Howling Slash *Vampire Bats - Bloody Spiral *Vampire Genesis - Hell Vicious Blood *Don Zaloog - Double Revolver *Black Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn - Ibari no Muchi (Thorn Whip) *Black Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover - Trap Knife *Black Scorpion - Chick the Yellow - Genki Zuchi (Limit- Vigorous Mallet) *Black Scorpion - Gorg the Strong - Gouriki Hammer (Herculean Hammer) *Golden Homunculus- Golden Harvest *Helios Tris Megistus- Phoenix Prominence *Silver Moonface - Silver Cutter *Iron Salamander - Armed no Honoo (Armed Flames) *Copper Ouroboros - Ouroboros Roar *Lead Lion - Leo Vulcan *Tin Aietos - Sonic Burst *Mercury Echenis - Squirt Gun *Shinenoh Uria- Hyper Blaze *Hamon- Tsuraku no Higeki *Black Magician of Chaos - Horobi no Jumon - Death Ultima (Spell of Destruction Name: "Spell of Destruction - Death Ultima") *Diamond Dragon - Diamond Breath *Gambler Angel Bunny- Card Dealing *Moke Moke - Moke Moke Wave *Moke Moke King - Moke Moke Wave *Happy Lover - Happy Burning *Paladin of White Dragon - Dark and Sacred Spear *King Dragoon - Twilight Burning *Chimera - Impact Dash *Orca the Mega Fortress of Darkness- Killer Whale Cannon *Levia Dragon Daedalus- Levia Stream *Multiple Slime- Chewy Burst Dubbed anime attack names Those with TCG/OCG Cards * Dark Magician is Dark Magic Attack * Red-Eyes B. Dragon is Inferno Fire Blast * Elemental Hero Neos is Wrath of Neos * Elemental Hero Clayman is Clay Charge * Gaia the Fierce Knight is Spiral Spear Strike * Harpie Lady Sisters is Triangle Ecstasy Spark Those without * Arcana Force XXI - The World is Light Catastrophe * Ancient Gear Golem is Mechanized Melee * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is Neutron Blast * Blue-Eyes White Dragon is White Lightning * Dark Magician Knight is Sword of Dark Magic Attack * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman is Skydive Scorcher or Infernal Rage * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster is Rampart Barrage * Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon is Flash Flare Blast * Saggi the Dark Clown is Dark Light * Elemental Hero Avian is Quill Cascade * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix is Flare Storm * Elemental Hero Sparkman is Static Shockwave * Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon is Shining Neutron Blast * Black Luster Soldier is Chaos Blade Attack * Flame Swordsman is Flaming Sword of Battle * Mutant Mindmaster is Telekenesis Hand Force * Celtic Guardian is Silver Blade Slash * Relinquished is Pilfered Power * Curse of Dragon is Dragon Flame * Elemental Hero Mudballman is Mire Shockwave * Magician of Black Chaos is Chaos Sceptre Blast * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames is Hyper Blaze * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder is Cerulean Skyfire * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms is Shimmering Slash * Summoned Skull and Toon Summoned Skull are Lightning Strike * Ryu-Ran is Firestream Attack * Manga Ryu-Ran is Nasty Nostril Flame Attack * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant is Voltic Thunder * Battle Ox is Ax Slam Attack * Elemental Hero Tempest is Powerhouse Plummet or Glider Strike * Wall Shadow is Reaping Claw Slash * Giltia the D. Knight is Soul Spear * Rainbow Dragon is Rainbow Refraction * Swordstalker is Vengence Strike * Elemental Hero Magma Neos is Meteor Meltdown * UFOroid Fighter is Cosmic Flux Blast * Big Koala is Takedown from Down Under * Master of Oz is Outback Attack * Sorcerer of Dark Magic is '''Celestial Blast * Zera the Mant is Jagged Claw Attack * Paladin of White Dragon is Ionic Spear Burst * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon is Infernal Darkfire * Elemental Hero Electrum is Radiant Surge